Endless Season
by hikaroo cherryn
Summary: Saat kau melihat hatimu yang dipenuhi duka, kau akan melihat bahwa sebenarnya kau menangisi apa yang pernah menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu(Sakura/1914). Mengejutkan sekali, orang yang kesepian, dingin dan keras kepala bisa merasakan kembali 'apa itu cinta'(Naruto/2013). Berani itu merasa takut tapi tetap melangkah(Sakura/2013, Naruto/1914). Continued from 2013 no it's 1914/


_Minna-san Ogenki desu ka puing?_ Hehehehehehe, udah 10 tahun Hika gak nonggol yahh#Plakkk

Ngomong-ngomong _pyoo _maaf atas keterlambatan Hika untuk mem-_publish_ _season_ ke-2 dari _2013 no it's 1914 puing. _Hika sangat berterimakasih atas dukungan dari para pembaca _fic_ Hika yang abal-abalan ini _Arigatoo minna_#Hika membungkukkan badan 90°. Untuk _season_ ke-2 kali ini setting waktunya hanya difokuskan pada tahun yang sekarang(masa depan) _pyoo_ untuk tahun 1914, biarkan Main _chara_ di_fic_ Hika ini yang akan mengungkapkannya _puing_. Jadi intinya Hika akan sangat jarang menyelipkan _flashback_ tahun 1914 dalam tiap _chapter_nya yang nantinya akan Hika _publish pyoo_. Yahh tanpa basa-basi lagi, HIka persembahkan _puing_:

·

·

_Continued from _"2013 no it's 1914"

_Special presents for you_

_Endless Season_

Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

_Story_ © Hikaroo Cherryn

_Warning_:

_Typo, OOC, AU_

_PS: _

_Enjoy^^_

·

·

Sakura_ POV/_

·

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap langit yang sepenuhnya tertutup awan hitam, tidak ada seberkas cahaya yang bisa lolos dari kegelapan diatas sana.

"Hahhh-sepertinya mau hujan". Ujarku sembari menghembuskan udara hangat dari dalam mulutku.

Kulangkahkan kaki kiri dan kaki kananku dengan berat hati menyusuri jalan setapak halaman rumahku dengan lesu. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu senang pulang ke rumah ini. Yahh walaupun masih ada Sasori _nii-chan_ dan nenek Chiyo, tapi tetap saja disana ada Ibu yang sangat-sangat tidak menyukaiku dan saudara.. Uppsss-apa aku baru saja menganggapnya sebagai saudara kembarku? Ntahlah, Karin selalu saja mencari masalah denganku.. Jadi apa aku harus menganggapnya sebagai saudara kembarku? Aku selalu ingin bertanya pada Sasori _nii-chan, '_Apa aku dan Karin terlahir dari rahim yang sama?'. Tapi percuma saja, apa yang kukatakan terkadang melenceng dari apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan.

Suara pintu rumah yang terbuka membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Awalnya aku agak terkejut dengan pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba, siapa tahu saja yang membukanya adalah _Hanako-san_, tapi-ahh tidak mungkin ia kan hantu toilet, kalau iya artinya ia sudah beralih profesi menjadi hantu pintu rumahku, Hahahahaha-

"Sakura, _Okaeri_"

Bagai ditimpa 400 pohon kelapa, tadi apa aku baru saja mendengar suara Karin mengucapkan salam selamat datang padaku dengan begitu sopan?

"Sakura, sebentar lagi mau hujan-kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam rumah?". Tanyanya lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman seorang malaikat yang berhasil mendapat diskon setengah harga dari hasilnya membeli anak Tuyul di Neraka _departement store_(?).

"Ahh, yaa-baiklah". Ucapku, lidahku menjadi kelu setelah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau kemana saja tadi? Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam Sakura". Ujar Karin setelah menutup pintu.

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat ia menggenggam jemari tangan kiriku dan menarikku menuju ruang makan. Ini bukanlah perasaan saat aku sedang melihat _teke-teke_, ini sedikit berbeda.. Apa aku sudah diakui oleh Karin? Tapi bagaimana dengan Ibu?

"Kau ingin minum apa Sakura, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman agar kau tidak kelparan menunggu makananmu dihidangkan". Tanyanya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju rak minuman disebelah kiri kulkas. Aku menatap telapak tangan kiriku.. _Oh My God _apa nanti aku perlu mencuci tanganku dengan sabun _sunlight_ atau _mama lemon_ atau aku harus pakai _rinso_(?).

"Hmmm, Karin.. Aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku.. Aku sedikit lelah, hmmm aku akan pergi ke kamarku saja-kau tidak perlu repot". Ungkapku, dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang makan dan segera masuk ke kamarku.

Dari ekor mataku, aku hanya melihat Karin berdiam diri menatap kepergianku dengan ekspresi yang datar. Apa aku terlalu jahat?

·

Sakura _POV/end_

·

_'__And she was happy.. or maybe-_

_She was confused_

_for a while..'_

·

Naruto _POV/_

_·_

_"__Kuso!". _Umpatku sambil mengacak rambut kuningku dengan kasar.

'Kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja'. Berkali-kali aku merutuk dalam hati, meratapi kebodohanku membiarkan Sakura-Ehhh tunggu sembentar.. Apa aku baru saja memikirkan Sakura? Ahh baiklah, aku.. Aku-tak tahu..

Apa inikah yang disebut _falling in love_?

Aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata itu.. Kiba sering mengatakan 'Aku.. jatuh cinta pada-Hinata'. Dengan banyak penekanan disetiap katanya dan itu memiliki makna tersendiri. Bagus, apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan? Bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta dengan Hinata. Seketika rona merah langsung menjalar keseluruh penjuru wajahku. Arrgghhh, bukan berarti juga aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis cerewet itu!

Aku mengerang frustasi didalam mobil, untung saja tadi aku berhenti hanya karena aku lupa meminta nomor email, atau setidaknya nomor ponselnya. Kalau tidak sudah dipastikan sekarang aku sudah diambang kehancur-maksudku diambang kematian.

Aku tidak tahu apa dewa _Zeus_ baru saja mengirim petir atau kilat kasat mata dan menyambar otak buntuku, tapi.. Aku punya ide. Ucapku diiringi senyum yang sangat lebar aku bisa merasakan mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan berubah menjadi _kuchisake Naruto_(?)_._

·

'Kembali ke rumah Sakura dan bermain sedikit sandiwara'

'Hehehehe, ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa punya inisiatif jelek seperti itu yaa?

Koreksi jelek itu artinya jelas-jelas keren lohhh'

·

Naruto _POV/end_

·

Pintu gerbang rumah tradisional yang ditinggali Sakura terbuka, seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kaca mata berbingkai coklat itu melangkah keluar, ia arahkan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai gagang pintu gerbang dan menutupnya seperti keadaan semula.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'. Gumam gadis pemilik _Crimson eyes_ itu.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya di area jalanan beraspal didepan rumahnya. Dengan merenungi dirinya seperti ini, ia baru menyadari betapa kejamnya dia. Iri hati pada setiap orang yang lebih hebat darinya, menyiksa orang yang lebih lemah darinya. Itulah yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Karin menatap kedua tangannya dengan sendu. 'Tangan ini-arggghh'. Karin mengerang frustasi, pandangannya sesaat tertuju pada batu sebesar kentang. Dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap ia ambil batu itu dan melempar batu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga, jika _Kak Seto_ ada ditempat kejadian perkara, kira-kira apa yang akan dipikirkannya yaa(?).

'JDUKKK!'

Karin mematung sesaat, apa batu yang ia lempari menganai seseorang? Lampu jalanan didepan rumahnya rusak dan belum diperbaiki, dan diatas sana langit sudah menghitam. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

'Aaaaauuuuwwwww'

Samar-samar Karin mendengar suara rintihan seorang pemuda.'Gawat apa kena? Apa dia mati?!'. Gumam Karin panik sambil berlari menuju asal sumber suara tersebut.

"Heiiii, kau dimana-maaf aku yang melemparkan batu itu.. Dimana kau-_Hellloooooo_"

Penglihatan Karin menangkap sekelebat cahaya remang-remang kira-kira 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Karin segera bergegas ke arah cahay tersebut, dan-TARAAAAAAA!

Karin melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang terbaring dijalanan ber aspal sambil menggenggam ponsel pintarnya.

"NARUUUTOOO!"

·

·

"Apa aku punya masalah denganmu HAHHH!". Teriak Naruto, dilihat dari kilatan matanya sepertinya ia benar-benar marah.

"Ma-maaf". Karin menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto tersentak melihat sikap Karin yang berubah 360°. 'Kapan nenek sihir ini bisa mengatakan kata maaf dengan lancar dan apa-apaan raut wajahnya itu?'. Ungkap hati kecilnya.

Sepertinya Karin sadar, Naruto hanya akan mengejeknya. Ia dongakan kepalanya ke atas. "Salahmu sendiri ada disana bodoh! Lagipula aku tidak sengaja! Salahkan batu itu, benda sialan itu muncul tiba-tiba didepanku!"

Secepat kilat Naruto beranjak dari kursi taman dihalaman rumah Karin yang baru dudukinya 2 menit yang lalu. Naruto mendengus kesal, bukannya memberikan obat atau permintaan maaf yang tulus, sangat tulus ia malah dimarahi oleh nenek sihir satu ini. 'Ohh yang benar saja, harusnya aku yang marah!'. Ungkap otak kecilnya.

Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah jidatnya tepatnya ke arah benjolan sebesar koin logam. "Jadi aku harus menyuruh siapa yang bertanggung jawab HAHHH!". Tanya Naruto dengan garangnya, kaki Karin sedikit melemas.

Karin meenghembuskan nafas beratnya. Benar juga, ini semua salahnya. 2 cm diatas alisnya tercetak jelas gundukan kecil yang makin lama warnanya berubah menjadi ungu kecoklatan. "Tunggu sembentar disini". Karin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing, ia kembali duduk dikursi taman tadi. Telapak tangan kanannya sekali-kali terangkat untung mengelus benjolan yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu Karin, akhirnya nenek sihir itu muncul dengan membawa sebuah benda bulat ditangannya. "Ini, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi". Ujar Karin sembari membuang mukanya.

Perempatan dijidat Naruto tiba-tiba menampakkan diri. 'Apa ini namanya sopan santun? Kalau dia mau membuang mukanya, buang saja ke tempat pembuangan sampah, tohh wajahnya juga tidak cantik'. Curhat benjolan kecilnya(?). "Kau bicara dengan siapa HAHHH!". Teriak Naruto ditelinga Karin,

"Jadi kau pikir aku dari tadi bicara dengan siapa! Kau sendiri memanggilku dengan HAAHHH!". Ralat Karin garang. Naruto mundur 1000 langkah, pasalnya jutaan air yang kurang steril telah bersiap untuk menghujani dirinya. 'Hiiiiiiiiiii'. Jerit amandel kecil Naruto(?).

"Terserah!". Sanggah Naruto seraya merampas benda bulat ditangan Karin dan melenggang pergi dari wilayah nenek sihir itu.

"Cihh tidak tahu terima kasih". Kata Karin sembari melipatkan tangannya dengan sedikit angkuh.

Telinga Naruto sedikit gatal saat mendengar kata tidak menyenangkan yang sudah pasti ditujukan padanya. '_WhatEver_!'. Batinnya.

Karin hanya menatap punggung pemuda liar itu sampai menghilang dibalik pintu gerbang. Karin mendesah berat. "Hahhh.. Sangat sulit bertingkah menjadi orang baik".

·

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu"

Yaaa ampun, jadi kedatanganku benar-benar sia-sia!Inginnya bertemu putri malah penyihir yang datang.

_Shit_!

·

Sakura _POV/_

·

Dari jendela aku melihat Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Karin, sepertinya bukan berbicara tapi bertengkar. HAHH! APAA?! Kenapa bocah sialan itu ada disana? Ahhh masa bodoh, yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah mencari alasan agar aku bisa pergi ke tempat Naruto, aku tidak mau dianggap kegeeran, dipikirnya aku senang dia datang.

Aku teringat sesuatu, baju yang kupakai ini milik Ibu Naruto! Secepat kilat aku mengganti pakaianku dengan gaun tidurku dan merapikan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Ibu Naruto. Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin ke arah jendela. _BINGO_! Naruto sedang sendirian! Kesempatan emas. Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar dan membuka knop pintunya-eiitsssss aku hampir lupa. Wanita itu perlu tampil cantik dimanapun dan kapanpun dia berada. Jangan salah sangka ini bukan untuknya(Naruto). Setelah selesai merapikan rambutku, segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru tidak lupa membawa plastik berisi pakaian ibu Naruto.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?"

Tubuhku menegang setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara ibuku. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Ikut aku sembentar"

"Tapi bu, aku-"

"Kau pikir aku ingin mendengar alasanmu!"

Aku menunduk, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi jika aku menangis disini hukumanku akan tambah berat.

Dengan berat hati kuikuti langkah kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Dapat kulihat, disana sudah tersusun rapi rotan-rotan yang menunggu untuk dipatahkan.

Ibu duduk diatas bantal berwarna merah. Ia menyuruhku untuk berdiri 1 langkah didepannya. _Kamisama.._

"Kau tahu, Sakura-kalau kau ingin tinggal disini kau harus mendengar kata-kataku kalau kau tidak mau-"

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ibu katakan setelahnya, Mataku tertuju pada jendela raksasa didepanku tapi bukan jendelanya yang kulihat melainkan yang ada diluar. Pandanganku terkunci pada 3 orang yang kelihatan sedang merundingkan sesuau didepan kolam ikan koi. Memang tidak begitu jelas, tapi sepertinya itu Karin dan itu aku tidak tahu siapa dia, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning dan seorang pria bertopeng, hahhh yang benar saja dia pikir dia pahlawan bertopeng?

Pria berambut kuning itu memberi sesuatu pada Karin, tapi sepertinya Karin menolak. Dan pria bertopeng itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan. Ahhh tidak jelas, aku tidak bisa melihat kalau posisiku begini. Aku maju perlahan menuju jendela raksasa itu-

"SAKURA! Beraninya kau menentangku HAAHHH! Kau mau mati cari mati!"

Belum sempat aku meminta maaf, Ibu langsung berdiri dan menjambak rambut pinkku. Aku hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan minta dilepaskan tapi itu malah membuat ibu tambah marah, tangannya mengambil rotan yang paling dekat dengannya, dan aku hanya bisa menahan teriakan keluar dari bibirku. Kuremas plastik yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

Siapapun tolong aku!

·

Sakura _POV/end_

·

_Endless Rock lee_

"Hahh, kenapa hidup itu sulit yaa?". Batin Lee yang sedang menendang batu kerikil kecil dengan pelan.

Lee menghembuskan nafas bau naganya, kata-kata Guy _sensei_ yang tidak Gay terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala bulatnya.'Omong kosong, biarkan masa mudamu berkobar ditelan api semangat, dengan begitu kau akan merasa muda terus dan menjalani hidup dengan mudah!'.

Lee menitiskan air mata kebahagiaan, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dasar Guy _sensei_ yang tidak Gay adalah _sensei _terbaik, terhebat, termuda, terganteng dan ter-ter-ter lainnya sejagat raya.

Perhatian Lee teralih, Kabut tebal tiba-tiba bermunculan ntah dari mana asalnya menutupi jalanan 10 meter didepannya.

Lee meneguk ludahnya, kalau dipikir-pikir dari tadi ia melewati area yang sangat teramat amat sepi hanya dirinya seoranglah spesies yang disebut manusia disini, pasalnya Ia, Neji dan Tenten dikunci didalam _dojo _oleh Guy _sensei_ sampai tengah malam(Guy _sensei_ lupa kalau murid-murid kesayangannya masih ada didalam dojo).

Dari balik kabut samar-samar Lee melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang, kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dalam saku jubahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat ke arah Lee, dan berhenti 1 meter didepannya. Lee memutar otaknya.'Gadis ini memakai masker, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tentang gadis ini?'. Pikir Lee seraya bertopang dagu.

"_Wa_-"

"Hi-hidup itu.. su-sulit yaa!". Ralat Lee terburu-buru, Ia punya firasat yang amat teramat sangat buruk jikalau gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau hidup ini mudah, aku sudah lama menjadi penyanyi!". Ujar gadis itu dengan _horornya. _Ia mengangkat tangannya mengarahkannya kebelakang telinganya menarik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Lee mematung, Ia merasa bulir-bulir keringat dinginnya sudah berevolusi menjadi es batu.

"OMG! DIA!"

·

"Jangan konyol Lee!". Ujar Tenten sembari menendang kursi sekolah yang diduduki Lee.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun diphoto _selfie_mu itu!". Ungkap Neji sarkastik.

Mata Lee memulat(bukannya matanya memang bulat?)."Hahhh! Yang benar? Ini dia! Itu dia! Disampingku! Itu!". Protes Lee yang menunjuk layar ponsel pintarnya, tepatnya pada wajah gadis yang tersenyum abnormal, ia memegang gunting rumput didepan dadanya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa!"

"Aku juga!"

"Tapiiii aku tidak berbohong! Semalam aku bertemu dengan wanita bermulut lebar itu!"

Tenten dan Neji tersentak kaget.'Dia bilang apa mulut lebar?'

"Kami membicarakan banyak hal! Masa muda yang bahagialah, kelamlah dan kami juga membicarakan tentang kasus pencabulan anak dibawah umurlah, dan Ohh, ooohh! Kami juga membicarakan bagaimana ia gagal masuk ke X Factor Konoha dan Konoha Idol dank arena itu mulutnya menjadi sangat lebar!". Cerocos Lee panjang lebar.

"Tunggu! Lee, maksudmu kau bertemu dengan Wanita bermulut sobek?". Tanya Tenten.

"Apa mak-"

"Ooohhh, aku baru ingat, sobek! Hahahaha, iya sebek buka lebar!". Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak merutuki kebodohannya. Lee menatap photonya dan urban legend itu diponselnya."Ternyata kau bukanlah wanita bermulut sobek! Tapi lebar! Nayahahahah"

Neji dan Tenten menjauh dari jangkauan pria berambut mangkuk itu.

Lee terdiam sesaat."Tadi ada, kenapa sekarang tidak?". Lee megetuk layar ponsel pintarnya."Kenapa hanya ada aku diphoto ini?".

"Jadi tadi malam! Aku benar-benar bertemu dengan wanita bermulut sobek?".Lee berubah panic, ia menjadi histeris sendiri.

'Dia punya ponsel pintar, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah berubah jadi pintar juga?'. Batin Neji memijit pelipisnya.

'Untung saja mulutnya tidak ikut sobek _Kamisama_ _Arigatoo_!'.Batin Tenten memanjatkan puji syukur dan doa.

**_TBC_**

·

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga _pyoo_.. _minna gomenasai _mungkin _chap_ ini kurang memuaskan _puing_. Tenang baru _chap _1, di_chap_ berikutnya Hika akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga _pyooo_. Yoshhhaa! _Ganbatte puing_!

Hika menyelipkan kisah horor diakhir lohhh, yang malah kagak horor sama sekali _pyoo_. Nyahahahaha#Plakkk.

_By the way, On the way, Busway puing _Iruka _sensei_ tidak jahat _pyoo_, selalu ada sebabnya dan sebenarnya dia-Uuuppsss.. Heheheh Hika janji akan mengungkapkannya d_ichap_ depan _puing!_

**_Special thanks to read pyoo_**

**_Special thanks to review puing_**

**_Jaa ne!_**

Hikaroo Cherryn


End file.
